This invention relates to a method of measuring vibration. More specifically, this invention relates to a method of measuring vibration on an operational device using a vibration sensor having a three axis accelerometer.
Vibration contributes to operator fatigue and can cause or contribute to work related injury and health problems. Typically, vibration sensors are mounted onto a vehicle in order to determine the stresses that an operator undergoes during operation of a vehicle or heavy equipment. Vibration measurement requires some measurement of displacement, velocity, or acceleration. In a high frequency vibration, acceleration measurement is more sensitive than displacement or velocity and hence, better suited for measuring vibration in a vehicle or machinery. ISO (International Organization for Standardization) has also set forth rules for measuring vibration in vehicles that require translation acceleration measurement. Typically, this acceleration is measured by using an accelerometer that works in association with the control unit of the device.
Present vibration sensors are ineffective at measuring the true effect vibrations have on a vehicle operator. Traditionally, the more sensitive the vibration sensor is then typically the larger the bandwidth of the outgoing information thus causing an increase size in equipment and cost.
Thus, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a method of measuring vibration on an operational device that increases the accuracy of the determined vibration and stress levels.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a vibration sensor that reduces the size and cost of equipment needed to detect vibration and stress level data.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.